


Someone to complete me

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Tres Leches [2]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Comment Below, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Medical Conditions, Medical Inaccuracies, Most likely this will contain medical accuracy, Playing Doctor, TO DIRECT WHERE THIS STORY GOES, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, might contain medical inaccuracies due to me not being partially blind, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: TAKING REQUESTS TO DIRECT WHERE THIS STORY GOES, COMMENT BELOW(Sorry for all caps)
Relationships: María Posada/Manolo Sánchez
Series: Tres Leches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919689
Kudos: 4





	Someone to complete me

**Author's Note:**

> Summary and Notes: Due to me, always obsessing over writing fanfics that are entirely accurate whether In medical or canon tongue. This topic was tirelessly researched. Please feel free to comment down below if I misspoke something and I’ll immediately change it. This takes place before COVID-19.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably not entirely medically accurate but I try my best.

Joaquín sat on his plush blue parlor chair, his left arm laid gently at his side on the chair’s arm. His right hand ghosted over his left eye, that was lost during an explosion while fighting Chakal, the bandit king.

He couldn’t see his right hand too well, in fact it was like he couldn’t see it at all unless he brought it in front of his right eye. The doorbell rang and he turned his head to the sound. He slowly stood up and smiled knowing full well who it was.

He slowly made his way to the door, carefully avoiding obstacles that he knew were in his house, yet he couldn’t see them. But being in this old house, for nearly all his life taught him quite a few things. He finally got to the door, and he opened it revealing Manolo, his honorary brother.

Now, both Manolo and Maria were scared for Joaquín because he was disabled and they pitied him no matter how many times, Joaquín told them not too. Joaquín, eventually gave up and accepted their pity. Then he told them to actually stop because it was getting to damn old at this point, with it having been going on two years since he lost his eye. 

Manolo’s black Sánchez curl was looking straight at him as he asked, “Are you ready to go, hermano?” Oh that’s right, Joaquín thought. He accepted the invitation out to dinner, from his friends.

María then showed her slender figure, well what was left of it anyway. That’s right, both Manolo Sánchez and María were expecting their first child. Joaquín couldn’t be more happier.

Joaquín gently put a calloused hand on María’s abdomen as she giggles whilst Manolo held her from behind. Her husband then kissed her full on the lips. Joaquín then stood up and wiped the dirt off his, now dirty; white jeans. 

Manolo Sánchez then opened the door for his amigo and his esposa. His car was [insert random car make and model here]. Joaquín bent over and slid his way into said car. María closed the door behind him and got in her side with her esposo shutting the door behind her. 

They drove to the restaurant in silence, albeit, Joaquín was asking questions about his future godson. The vehicle came to a halt outside quite a fancy Mexican restaurant. Manolo parked into a handicapped parking spot knowing that they wouldn’t get into trouble. There was a handicap sticker on the rear view mirror because Manolo had self declared that he would be his honorary brother’s designated driver.

Joaquín opened his door with quite a bit of difficulty using his right hand instead of his left hand. Manolo wanted to help but he was stopped by Maria tightly holding onto his waist from behind. Manolo chuckles as his hands softly rubbed his wife’s soft and beautiful arms.

Joaquín nodded then shut the car door, then he almost walked into a “No Parking here at anytime” sign. But not before Manolo pulled him back fast and into his open arms, making Joaquín blush.

The restaurant was named Azul Histórico, It was a fancy restaurant located in the heart of México City, México. Joaquín grimaced as he walked into the side of the front door. His left hip now had a dull aching pain echoing throughout his hip.

Manolo went ahead of Joaquín and checked to see if his reservation had gone through, with it being the busy summer season and all. Turns out, the reservation did in fact go through much to, Manolo’s joy. Joaquín came up to him and grabbed hold of his hand in anxiety, kinda seeing how the tables were set up, in very close proximity to each other. 

Manolo Sánchez noticed and he whispered into the host’s ear. The host named, Gabriel, nodded in complete understanding. He led them to a table in the way back to a table in the far left corner. 

“Your main server this evening will be Carla, if you need something please don’t hesitate to ask.” He left them to lead other guests to their own tables.

Upon sitting down, both Manolo and María were across the table from Joaquín. Joaquín picked up the menu, squinting at the tiny print. Finally, after what seemed like hours Joaquín decided on the Sopa de tortilla (tortilla soup) in a large portion size (around 500 ml). 

María settled on the Ensalada de manzana y queso de cabra (Apple and goat cheese salad) but she withheld the goat cheese from said salad. Manolo decided on the Cochinita pibil noting his love for spicy food. He must have made his choice just in time as Carla approached the table.

Carla had light brown hair with an olive skin tone. Her eyes were were blue, they were considered a rarity among Hispanics and Latinos living in Mexico. 

Joaquín was entranced by her beauty, and he kept on stuttering when it was his turn to order. Carla softly giggled making Joaquín’s face completely flush. Joaquín finally managed to order his Tortilla Soup, and he swore he saw Carla wink at him.

Joaquín then got this goofy expression on his face, followed by foolishly garbled laughter. Manolo and María exchanged glances, as Joaquín sighed and laid his head on his left hand. Manolo tapped his honorary brother’s right hand to get his attention. 

Joaquín, snapped out of it and questioned, “What was i just doing?”

María said, “You kind of were making goo goo eyes at Carla, our server.” After hearing this, Joaquín facepalmed himself.


End file.
